All I Want For Christmas Is You
by rita louise evans
Summary: MattAmy fanfic. Matt has to work for christmas but all Amy wont's is Matt there will he be able to get home for christmas please review and tell me what you think


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Amy was getting everything ready for Christmas, she put up the decorations and the tree she decided to wait until Matt got home to put the star on top of the tree. She got all the presents ready, when she was getting the diner prepared Matt rang.

"Hey baby" Matt said.

"Hey what time are you getting here" Amy asked.

"Amy I can't come until Boxing Day I've got to work" Matt said.

"Baby you've got to come I've planned everything this are first Christmas since we got back together" Amy said.

"Baby I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do I'm not working tomorrow but there are no flights on Christmas Day, baby I wish I could be there with you but I can't" Matt said.

"Matt please there's no point in celebrating if your not gonna be here" Amy said.

Baby please don't let this ruin your Christmas I've asked Trish to come over and keep you company and I gave her your present so you won't have to wait" Matt said.

"Matt I don't want anything all I want for Christmas is you" Amy said.

"Baby I'm really sorry but there is nothing I can do please forgive me I'll make it up to you I promise" Matt said.

"Ok baby I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too bay I've got to go I've got my match soon" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll see you in a couple of days" Amy said.

Then Matt went back to the backstage area to get ready for his match against Joey Mercury. After Matt won his match he want backstage and John and Maria came up to him.

"Matt do you want to come with me and Maria to that club near here they are having a Christmas do" John said.

"Ok I'll just go and get ready is Jeff coming" Matt said.

"Jeff said he'd meet us there" John said.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" Matt said.

When John was driving them to the club All I Want For Christmas by Maria Carey came on the radio.

"I love this song" Maria said.

"So does Amy it must be a girl thing"

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...**

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't you make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need - won't you please  
bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever you  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever you  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...**

All I want for Christmas is you baby

When the song finished Matt realized that he had to get home to be with Amy even if it meant driving all night and day he had to see her on Christmas Day.

"John, Maria I can't go to that club I've got to get home to be with Amy and please don't tell anyone I want to surprise her" Matt said.

"Ok Man" John said and pulled the car over.

"Thanks John, Maria I'll see you after the holidays" Matt said.

Then Matt went to go and get a rental car. The next day Matt had been driving all night but he was still a couple of hours away he hoped he wouldn't hit any major traffic. When Amy got up she really didn't feel like cooking diner but she had nothing better to do. When she was putting the turkey in the oven she heard a knock on the door so she went and answered it, it was Trish.

"Hey Amy Merry Christmas" Trish said.

"Merry Christmas Trish come in" Amy said.

"Amy, Matt gave me this to give to you" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish but I wish Matt was here to give to me" Amy said.

"I know I miss Jeff too sometimes I wish I never retired from the WWE then I'd be able to see him all the time" Trish said.

"In know what you mean I hate being away from Matt" Amy said.

"So do you need any help with the diner" Trish asked.

Yes please thanks Trish but shouldn't you be getting your diner ready" Amy said.

"No my mom's doing it, it's the first Christmas I've had with my family in six years, I would have loved it if Jeff was here, but I understand he had to work that's why we spent last week together" Trish said.

"I wish I'd spent last week with Matt as well but I thought he was coming home for Christmas" Amy said.

Then they went in to the kitchen.

"I'll do the potatoes if you want" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

When Trish was doing the potatoes she saw Matt come in and he put his finger to his mouth for Trish not to say anything.

"Amy if there's one wish you could have this Christmas what would it be" Trish asked.

"One wish for Matt to be here" Amy said.

"Your wish has come true" Trish said.

"What do you mean" Amy asked wondering what was going on.

"Look" Trish said pointing to the door.

And Amy turned around and she saw Matt.

"Merry Christmas baby" Matt said.

"Matt I thought you couldn't come home for Christmas" Amy said.

"I know but I couldn't miss are first Christmas back together, so I drove all night to get here" Matt said and she hugged him.

"We'll I better go Matt, Amy I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish" Amy said.

"Baby I wish I was here this morning when you got up to see you open your presents" Matt said.

"Matt I didn't open my presents I wanted to wait until you were here, I still can't believe you're here Matt I love you so much this is the best present I've ever had" Amy said.

"Baby do you need any help with the diner" Matt asked.

"Yes please" Amy said.

"Ok I'll finish doing the potatoes" Matt said.

Half an hour later they went into the lounge to open their presents while the diner was cooking. Then Amy handed Matt his present and he opened it, it was a gold chain.

"Thank you baby I love it, did Trish give you the present I got you" Matt said.

"She did" Amy said.

And opened it, it was a heart shaped pendant on a gold chain.

"Thank you baby I love it" Amy said.

"I hope you don't mind but I got you something else as well" Matt said.

"Ok baby what is it" Amy asked.

Matt got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Amy I've known you for eight years I know we've had are ups and downs, but these past nine months have been the best I've ever had, when I'm with you I've never been happier I love you so much and I want to show you everyday for the rest of our loves just how much I love you will, you marry me" Matt asked.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Amy said and kissed him.

Then he put the ring on her finger, after diner they went to watch a movie in the lounge half way through the movie the fell asleep.

Six months later they got married in front off all their family and friends.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
